Supernatural
by Kristine Winchester
Summary: Dean and Sam are the Winchester brothers, they have been risking their lives to stop the apocalypse. What they don't know comes to a shock to them, James and Dustin are Dean's two kids they meet on the way until...


Supernatural season 1

Supernatural

Asylum

( Sam's point of view)

I'm so glad that I can take a break from college and spend time with my girlfriend, Jessica. We were at are house spending time with each other.㈴1

After we got back from a Halloween party, we decided to lay down and go to sleep, but I still stayed up to finish my paper for my teacher.㈵2

"Sammy... Aren't you coming to bed? It's getting late and you should rest for tomorrow." Jess said in a sweet voice as she came behind me, putting her hands on my shoulders and started massaging them.㈷8

" I'm almost done with this paper, then I'll come to bed ok." I replied back to her, still typing on the computer. She gently leaned my head back and kissed me on the lips.㈵6

"Come on Sammy, don't act like that. It's getting late and you need to go to sleep, before you fall asleep at the computer again." Jess said as she turned the chair around facing her, then she grabbed my hands trying to pull me up out of the chair.㈳5

"What would I do without you Jess?" I asked in a gentle voice, getting up out of the chair, saving my paper then, turned off my laptop.㈴2

"Crash and burn." Jess replied to me, kissing me again, then we sat down on the bed.㈵8

Jess changed into one of her T-shirts and a pair of shorts, she let her blonde wavy her down out of her ponytail and began to brush it. She brushed her hair for a few minutes, then she moved it out of her face, and she came close to the bed and laid under to covers. I changed into my pajamas and laid down on my bed, under the covers.

Hours passed by and I was asleep covered up with the blanket. Jess cuddled up with me, and I put my arms around her. Both of us went to sleep real late, and I started snoring lightly.㈸4

Hours passed by then, I heard some noises going on downstairs, so I get up out of bed to see what was going on, and I took a bat down there with me. I tried to be as quiet as possible, then I came down the stairs.㈸1

When I got down the stairs, it was dark and I couldn't see anything infront of me, trying so hard not to trip. I saw the person standing there, so I raised the bat up to hit him pretty hard, the guy turned around taking the bat away from me, and he tackled me and we started hitting each other.㈷8

I punched him in the face, he stumbled back and I got up, standing up then turned on the lights, and I heard the guy speak.㈶4

"That's enough Sam!" Dean said as he wiped his face off with his sleeve.㈴9

"Dean?! What are you doing here?" I said trying to get my balance back.㈷9

" No, it's your college professor. Yes it's me... Dean, your brother idiot." Dean said sarcastically, as he made facial expressions at.㈴8

"No need to be mean and grouchy. I knew it was you." I said standing up straight, and Jess came down stairs to see what was going on.㈶3

"Yeah sure you knew it was me. Who's the hot chick?" Dean said as he examined Jess, just by looking at her.㈴5

When Dean was checking out my girlfriend, I just wanted to punch him in the face, but I kept my anger under control.㈶5

"Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica.

Jess, this is my brother Dean..." I said as I introduced them to each other. ㈶4

"Anyway, Sam dad has been gone on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said with a serious look on his face.㈸6

"Jess, will you excuse us for a minute. I need to talk to Dean alone." I said in a sweet voice, then I glared at Dean. ㈴4㈶5

"Ok, that's fine Sammy. Are you gonna come back?" Jess asked as she hugged me, then she kissed me on the lips.㈵6

"Yeah I'm gonna come back baby, it's only gonna take me a couple of minutes ok." I responded kissing her back, then she started walking up stairs, so she could go back to bed.㈵6㈴5

Dean and I walked outside the front door, and I shut it softly so, the noise wouldn't disturb Jess. I stood on the porch as Dean stood infront of his car, leaning up against the driver side door with his hands in his pockets.㈴6

"What are you doing here?!" I said in a demanding voice, pointing my finger at him. ㈶4㈶8

" I already told you what I'm doing here Sammy. Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been back in a few days. I need you to help me find him Sammy." Dean said walking towards me slowly with kind of a pleading look on his face. ㈴4

"I'm sorry Dean, I can't go with you. This college diploma means everything to me. That's why I'm in college. I have a life to live instead of going hunting with you. I'm not trying to say that Dad isn't important to me but, I have other important things to do. Dad would have wanted this for me." I said trying to prove a point, but I wasn't trying to be a buzz kill. ㈵2㈳6㈵0㈳5

"I know that college is important to you, but what about your family?! Dad could be God knows where and you don't want to help me find him to make sure that he's even alive! You're selfish, you should think about your family for a second, and if I were you... I'd be trying to take care of my family. So you can either come with me to find Dad... Or you can just stay here with your girlfriend and go to college and forget that Dad and I are all you've got." Dean said opening his door and started to get in his car... ㈶5㈶4㈶8

"Dean, wait don't go. I have to tell Jess I'm gonna take a rode trip with you. I'll be right back." I said as I went inside, gathered my belongings, glanced over at Jess asleep all cuddled up with the blanket. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and whispered softly in her ear " I'll be back. I'm gonna take a rode trip with Dean". ㈸0

After I told her that I loved her, I shut the door softly behind me, locking the door and got in the car with my brother. ㈷3

Dean started the car, driving down the rode quickly until... ㈸1

Until the the evp radar started going off as we past by an abandon hospital.


End file.
